


Supernatural Beach Party, Abaddon

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 2





	Supernatural Beach Party, Abaddon

Abaddon was confused. She didn't belong on a bright sunny beach. Nor did she belong with this mix of... people. She was clearly above _all_ of these demons and there were angels and humans. What was this mess?

Her powers didn't seem to work, at least not correctly. 

A hell hound sauntered up to her with a lei in it's mouth and she decided what the Hell, a party's a party. There was an open bar and she was fairly certain she spied Dean Winchester, who was in need of a good terrorizing, even if that's all she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
